


Sanctified

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks he's no monster, he's so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctified

There's something lurking underneath his skin.

It's there in a lightning-quick flash, and then it's gone.

It's in the dark recesses of his eyes when he thinks I'm not watching.

It's in his dreams when I'm listening to him sleep.

It's in the corners of his mouth, ready to stain those sweet lips red.

It's the soul of a killer, ready to strike and then bury itself in repentance and words of divine madness.

Oh Toby, do you think I don't recognize one of our own?

Our brethren even welcome repentant killers.

You will become sanctified by my kiss, crowned king by my cock inside you.

We are the highest of the unholy my love.


End file.
